Munipulator of innocence
by sweet-anime-babe
Summary: This is a story about an android, who goes through his life wondering if he will ever love someone. When the time comes the girl refuses to love him the way he loves her and bad things happen(Rape and extreme violence)
1. To kill two birds with one stone

Disclaimer: Hey! Here are just a few notes I want to go over with you, before I start the story.  
  
#1: This story does have an excruciating amount of blood and gore and people getting hurt and raped, etc. Not for the squeamish.  
  
#2: The vampires in the story go by the Anne Rice rules. If you don't know the rules I will list them below...  
  
-Vampires can only be killed by sunlight or by being set on fire. No garlic or crucifixes kill these suckers.  
-Vampires are made by the blood of a vampire being drawn into the body of a human  
-Vampires do not change their physical appearance. They stay the same way  
after being turned.  
-Vampires do not turn into bats like (for example) Dracula.  
  
#3: This is copywritten, so don't copy me or I'll sue ya!  
  
#4: And last but not least I do not own Dbz or AR in any way shape or form.  
  
Now with all that crap over with onto the story ^_^  
  
~~~  
  
My name is Roti. I'm an android. I have emerald green eyes, and dark brown curly hair. I find myself quite handsome, a charmer. I know every trick to get woman in bed. Something I will always hold dear to my heart. Now to begin my story....  
  
A woman named Jarrica created me. She was lonely and so she created me to be her "android" lover. I'm sure I fulfilled her fantasies; because she told me she loved me after we made love for the first time. We lived in an apartment near a beautiful park, in the state known as California. A very warm state, to say the least. I loved it there. We would lounge around drinking milkshakes and reading books, basking in the sunlight. And at night! Any man would have been happy to be around such a lovely woman.  
  
She had shoulder length brown hair, and quiet brown eyes. She was as pale as the moonlight, and held grace inside the very clumsy body she was trapped inside. Her laugh was more a small giggle, than a real trademark laugh. Every time she was embarrassed a small blush would crawl across her irresistible little face, and it drove me up the wall...and I liked it.  
  
We spent every waking hour together. Me and Jarrica forever. Or so I thought.  
  
The reason it ended?  
  
Mark.  
  
Every day she went to the post office and to the supermarket. This was the only time we would leave each other. Every time she left it would take her longer to come home, and after awhile I realized she didn't come home for hours. I was getting suspicious but I played stupid, until one day I could no longer take it.  
  
She had left for the supermarket 6 hours before, and when she came home I could smell him all over him. I demanded she tell me what had happened to our love. She burst into tears, and tried to hug me. I pushed her away, and turned away. The sight building in my mind slowly sickened me. My hands shook violently before I let it all out.  
  
I grabbed her by the neck, and dug my nails into her neck. She started to scream, the most annoying noise I had ever heard. The noise rang in my head, and it made my grasp tighter. I could feel the tendons under the skin started to stretch and break and it gave me this sense of power. I could kill her in a mere 10 minutes! Slowly blood started to form under the skin, and her eyes rolled back into her head. After a few more minutes, blood dribbled out from her beautiful lips and her quiet eyes were screaming blood. I laughed and dropped the dead body onto the carpet, gathered my things and left the apartment.  
  
The first place I travelled to was the park. I sat on a swing, and contemplated what had just happened. I felt neither regret nor remorse. She had deserved death. I would not allow someone to play me, like I was some cheap board game. I deserved more. I deserved God, and only God. No one else was worthy of me.  
  
I sighed, and got up and walked down the street. There were police around my apartment, and it made me chuckle. They couldn't get me. I was Roti. I was stronger, and smarter than these humans. I could strangle them as I had Jarrica, in a moment. I could already feel their blood on my hands, and I wrung them over and over. How I wished to kill those bastards! Yes, they had nothing wrong but they were so weak, I could barely contain myself.  
  
I began to see the world in a different light. Everything became a challenge. If someone told me not to do something, I did it. If someone told me not to walk somewhere, I went there straight away. I had become infatuated with the fact that nothing could stop me. There was nowhere that I couldn't go, nothing that could kill me, nothing that could prevent me from doing what I wished. I lived my life on the edge doing things that could possibly cause harm to me. And that was the beginning of a journey, or more like a crusade. Full of gore and forces greater than ever imagined.  
  
~ ~ ~ Chappy 1 done! Isn't it prettiful ^_^' Lol! As if! Anyways R&R if you know what's good for you. Omg! I just rhymed!!!! jumps for joy*.next chap should be up pretty soon..hopefully.  
  
© Copyright 2003 sweet-anime- babe(UserID:275272). All rights reserved. Distribution of any kind is prohibited without the written consent of sweet-anime-babe. 


	2. The mysterious unknown creature

I started hanging around bars for one reason. The women. Every woman I met there could be seduced and used before being dumped on the side of the road with a few dollars. Even those who had men still flocked to me. I was irresistible. I was every woman's dream. Sexy, Smart, Funny, Loving. I had been programmed to these things, and I used it to my advantage.  
  
Now don't get me wrong. I still enjoyed some of those women. I even loved one. But they weren't worth my time. They couldn't compete to the thrill of freedom. Having any woman I wanted. And I did. From skinny to fat, tall to short, hot to ugly, loud to quiet. I was a player, and I enjoyed it.  
  
Then I met Cory.  
  
Cory was a bouncer. The weirdest bouncer I'd ever seen. He had pearly fangs, and sandy brown curls cascading down to his neck. He had moonlight pale skin, and harsh yellow eyes. He looked more like a statue than any human I'd ever seen, and it creeped me out. I knew he was trying to get something from me but I didn't understand what. It was as if he could probe my mind by just staring at me. It chilled me, and enraged me.  
  
Every day for weeks I went to that club, just to meet Cory. It became our daily ritual. We would meet there. Him with his snake eyes and me with my vanity. We never said a word, but a nod was always given when passing on the way out. Women were forgotten when I was around him, everything was forgotten when he was around. He was my God. The only thing I believed in. I started to depend on him being there. I would fear the day when he'd end our meetings.  
  
On the fourth week, we finally spoke.  
  
More like he spoke.  
  
I was just leaving with a young blonde lady, with beautiful blue eyes. They were my new addiction (Other than Cory of course). They seemed so angelic. Especially the ones who held their rank lower than every other type of woman. They were so...intoxicating.  
  
His voice was so quiet. Just a slight murmur.  
  
"The woman...."  
  
I stared deep into those poisonous optics and cringed. There was something dark behind them. Something I saw every time I looked into the mirror.  
  
"....kills"  
  
Kills?  
  
I turned to the woman beside me. She looked as if she couldn't harm a fly and I doubted she could hurt me. But why would he say that? To mess with me? He didn't look the type to do something that low. But then again, I didn't really know this Cory! I just thought I did. But really, he was a complete stranger. Like the woman I would bed tonight.  
  
I sneered and walked right by. I put my right hand out for a taxi, and the other held the beauty to me. I could almost smell the lust coming from her. Her eyes begged me to rip those Levi's right off of her. She felt the same way every other woman I had brought home, felt. In fact she had to be one of the most beautiful woman out of all of them. Her hair was just the right length, and it was an amazing golden colour. Her eyes were crystal blue, with just a tint of turquoise. Her waist was small, and her ass big. She had perky breasts, which seemed bigger than they actually were due to the tight shirt she was wearing and the push-up bra, which lie doormat under it.  
  
Cory smiled and it was full of sarcasm and trickery. Something about his smile made my confidence melt as if it was being inspected under a police lamp. I suddenly let go of the woman and that's when I saw two canine fangs, unsheathed, under her pretty pink lips. I pushed away from her and moved closer to Cory. I felt uncertain, and somewhat shaken, although I did not fear her in the least bit. Her brilliant blue eyes glared at Cory.  
  
"You lost my dinner!"  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry." He sneered rudely. He seemed even more vain than me, and that made a shiver run up my artificial spine. Even so, I was impressed. He had saved my life, for no reason. Or so I thought.  
  
"Fuck ya!" She turned around quickly, her long blonde hair seeming to defy gravity and fly in mid-air astoundingly. She then stormed off into the night, murmuring under her breath.  
  
It took only a minute to realize I was hugged up against the agile Cory. He snickered at me, and then slowly slid my hands off of his muscular body. Just then, I realized how tall Cory was. He was at least 5 inches taller than me, and he seemed to have a bigger bone structure. He really was a beautiful creature. I could see no flaw on his entire body and that made me seethe in anger. I had always been God's perfection! Now this...creature comes and takes my throne! How dare he!  
  
I took a step away and then another and another until I was out of arm's reach. How badly I wanted to hit him. To kill him off like I had Jarrica. That was the best way to end misery. Get rid of it personally. But I couldn't kill him. He was too mysterious. He wasn't like the humans I had handled. He had the strength to kill me. I knew by the way he stood there smirking mockingly. Only something strong would dare to do that in my presence.  
  
"What are you?" I felt a sudden numbness in the pit of my stomach. I didn't really want to find out did I? I shifted from foot to foot nervously. I couldn't mask it from the creature that read minds. He already knew I felt weary and nervous and fearful.  
  
"What are you?" He asked seriously. Actually it wasn't complete sincerity. He was playing with me.  
  
"An android"  
  
"Yes, but you are more than that"  
  
"I am?" My voice sounded frantic to my ears, and I cringed inside. I was acting like a complete fool.  
  
"Yes, you are much more"  
  
"Well then what am I?"  
  
"A murderer." I gasped as the words rolled off of his tongue and into my thoughts. It was a horrid word, and I had never associated myself with it. I thought of myself as a changer as fate, but never murderer. Sure, I killed people but usually it was quick and painless. Even so, I was shoved into the cliché of killers. Human or not.  
  
"Yes, it seems I am." How cocky my words! How heartless I felt! I didn't care if I was a murderer. All I cared about was what people labelled me as. I didn't even care if they were placing me in the right group! I wanted to stay in my own group. A loner. A unique killer loner. One that was every group in itself.  
  
He seemed driven to enrage me, for that's exactly what his words did. Push me.  
  
"And proud"  
  
"No, never proud. Just humble."  
  
"So it seems." Before I had even realized he had moved, he was standing with his arm around my shoulder. I gave a shudder and pushed him away as violently as I dared. He never stumbled, never lost his grace in a flurry of ineptness. He stood poised and completely balanced. Damn his grace!  
  
"Damn you to hell, demon!"  
  
"Demon? I am not a demon, I assure you."  
  
"And why would I believe you?!"  
  
"Because it is what you yearn."  
  
"I yearn nothing."  
  
"You yearn sex." I did not yearn sex! I did not...I would never....could never. It was sick and it was twisted to yearn something as hollow and void as the physical bond between female and male. Sure, at the time it seemed like you were drowning in the gentlest ecstasies but afterwards the only emotion you felt was an exhausted amazement. I did not yearn sex, I enjoyed sex. I enjoyed feeling bonded to the woman I was in bed with, yet I did not yearn that either.  
  
"I do not and will not."  
  
"Quit lying to yourself, Roti."  
  
"I'm not."  
  
His chuckle was slight and almost nonexistent, yet I heard it none the less. He thought I had no dignity, and I could see where he was coming from because I had done many backstabbing actions that proved I had very little self-worth. Even so, I knew what I yearned for and he couldn't command to yearn something I did not.  
  
"Then why do you bring so many woman home, Roti? You just talk?"  
  
"Through kisses"  
  
"Through connection"  
  
"Yes, through connection"  
  
"How long has it been since your last lady, Roti?" Why did he always have to repeat my name? It made him seem like he was scolding me, as a mother would scold a young boy after bringing a frog into her house. In a way it seemed like he was scolding me. Telling me I deserved everything he was going to subject me to.  
  
"How many since your last lady, Cory?"  
  
"256 years"  
  
"I'm sure"  
  
"You should be"  
  
"I am."  
  
"Good"  
  
There was a momentary silence, and in that time Cory turned away from me and stared down the street looking bored and tired. Even for one with amazing intellectual and beauty, he still acted as though he was never satisfied. Quietness seemed to drown out my thoughts and emotions, and I just stood there listening intently. The sound of traffic rushing by made barely a noise and even the bass beat that was reverberating through the ground made no sound. Everything seemed so tranquil and serene. There wasn't anything that felt odd or out of place, right now. And even Cory seemed to realize that. Maybe that had been, his cause for this break in conversation. Who kows?  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
This chapter's done! *clap *clap * Hope you enjoy! Took awhile cause I was trying to get the emotions right, and everything as "magical" as possible. I'm trying a new type of writing, and hopefully it's not to bad. Give me a shout at daddys_grl_22@hotmail.com if you have any comments or even question ;) Next chapter should be up soon (hopefully). I'm having lots of fun being evil (Just informing all of you who haven't noticed XD) and I think this story has a chance at being one of a kind. Anyway..catch you all later. Don't forget to R&R!!! 


End file.
